Bye Bye Beautiful
by Dr. Kairo
Summary: She was an angel, fallen from heaven itself. He was heartless and fake. She was his property, and he loved her to death.


_**Title:** Bye Bye Beautiful_

_**Category:** Kingdom Hearts, Romance/Horror/Tragedy_

_**Rating:** M_

_**Pairing(s):** Marluxia x Namine_

_**Summary:**__ She was an angel, fallen from heaven itself. He was heartless and fake. She was his property, and he loved her to death._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this story, I wish I did, but sadly, I don't._

_**Author's Notes:** Not much to say... Inspired by Nightiwsh's new CD Dark Passion Play. Rated M for graphic content. Contains murder/rape. Don't like don't read._

----x----

**x. Bye Bye Beautfiul .x**

If you said it, anyone would have agreed.

She was an angel.

A perfect angel.

With blue eyes and milky skin and blonde hair that looked like it was spun from gold by Heaven's hands.

She was also cursed.

And you would agree with that too. Anyone would.

She was cursed with captivity.

He was different.

He, with his locks of cloud-like auburn hair, that unique pink-brown.

Like the reflection of cherry blossoms on a dark pond.

Each piece curled delicately.

With his perfectly tanned skin, sapphire-blue eyes, and beautiful fine features.

Womanly features.

But he wasn't womanly at all.

He was barbaric. Dark. Sadistic.

Any you'd agree on that too. Anyone would.

He was her curse. Her curse of captivity. He was the cage, lock, and key that kept her, the angel, from flying free of the dark white world that she was in.

She had but one escape.

Art.

How she loved art.

She'd draw all day long.

She'd draw sunshine when it rained.

And rain when the sun shined.

She drew fields of flowers and peace.

She drew freedom.

She drew what she wanted her world to be.

But he was there. Always there. And soon it ceased.

All of it ceased.

Stolen.

He told her what to draw now. He told her to draw false memories and wind them into the memories of the boy she drew them for.

She had lost all freedom.

He had taken it.

But still he wanted more. They always want more.

Ask anyone, they'll agree. They always agree.

So now she sat. Drawing. Drawing what he said, and disliking it. Her small perfect hand was sore, and her nose was filled with the ever so familiar scent of wax. Wax from the crayons she drew with.

She was uninterrupted.

Then in he came.

She payed no heed, for he always came in.

And he always went to sit in that seat at the edge of the same table to watch her do the same thing.

Draw.

But not today. Today he came up to her.

She was worried, but continued to draw.

"I no longer need these."  
She looked up into those blue eyes. Those hollow blue eyes.

And then he stole the art, and ripped it up. And he showered the bits upon her like snow.

Exactly like snow. Snow on an angel.

She didn't understand why. Why why why.

Why did he grab her perfect arm, bruising her perfect skin?  
Why did he slam her perfect back onto the cold white floor?

Why did he smile as she cried?

Why did he purr at the sound of her crying and relish in the sight of her writhing below him as he torn off that thin thin perfect dress?

That dress of an angel.

She cried as he ran a rough hand over that perfect milky skin.

As he cupped those small perfect breasts.

Pinched those delicate pink nipples, causing her to writhe and mewl and cry beneath him.

She still did not understand why as he pulled off the black he was clad in.

All of the black.

The black like the space where he should have a heart.

Revealing very inch of that perfect tan and perfect body.

But he was not an angel.

She cried out for help, but no one would come. No one ever comes.

She cried out in fear as he ran his hands roughly down those perfect thighs.

And she cried out in pain as he raked his nails down that milky skin, leaving blood red welts.

Her diamond tears flooded down her face. Her face which was red like a sunset. Her face which burned as she cried out in pain as he thrust two fingers into her.

They stretched and pulled and she cried.

Then they were gone.

And she lay still, crying. Fractured. Silent.

She did not understand as he grabbed her perfect legs and spread them wide. Too wide.

And she cried even more as the sharp pain in her hips coursed through her body.

And she screamed as he pushed into her roughly.

There was a rush of blood to her ears and pain, so much pain, and she felt as if she was about to split in half.

She begged him to stop as he thrust into her roughly, making her bleed, making her scream. But he didn't stop. They never stop.

It felt like forever as she screamed until she could no longer scream, as she beat weakly against him, as she writhed and thrashed and mewled below him.

It felt like forever has he moaned and used her body.

Used and broke her body.

Then it was over.

It was over as he let out a loud moan. It was over as she screamed a last scream.

She felt sick and torn and broken as he came into her. Filling her. Filling her till she burst.

Then her stood and dressed. Leaving her bruised, bleeding, broken on the floor.

A broken angel.

And she cried, but she no longer fought.

And she cried and wished for death.

And he granted her wish as he drew a thin silver blade and bent down.

And she didn't even move as he placed the blade to her perfect throat and ran it over the surface of that perfect milky skin. Draw a wine red line of bubbling blood.

And he smiled as he did so.

Smiled as he cut the blade deeper, smiled as her wine spilled over her perfect skin, stained her golden hair and spilled over the white floor.

Smiled as she choked and coughed and cried and went pale and smiled at the last tear that fell from her face.

He even smiled as he dripped a finger in her warm red wine and drew a line over her eyes, closing the lids.

Smiled as he drew a line over her perfect rose petal lips in that warm red wine.

And smiled as he bent down to kiss those lips a final time.

Then he left.

Left the broken angel on the floor of the room with no more then a single black rose lain over that smooth V of skin between her legs.

Left her with nothing but the rose, and three simple words.

Words that held to emotion. For he could not feel.  
"Bye bye beautiful."

--x--

aha well please don't kill me for that. I am truly a sucker for tragic MarluMine. ;3;  
Anwways, I hope you enjoyed and please R&R.


End file.
